The Love of Raven and Beastboy
by Queenphoenix08
Summary: I am continuing the story of my other user name Waterlily18.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark night at the Titans Tower. As the night progressed, everyone was asleep but two people. Beastboy and Raven. As Raven was walking into the kitchen, she did not know that Beastboy was in there.

"Hey Raven." Beastboy said with a whisper. Raven turned with a start to see that Beastboy was at the counter of the kitchen drinking some soy milk.

"Beastboy, what are you doing up?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"I couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about things that don't make sense to me. And having nightmares about my past life. What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep. Having nightmares too." she said with a blush that Beastboy couldn't see cause of the hood that she had over her face. She turned to see Beastboy looking at her with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Raven, have you ever wanted something so bad but it was always out of your reach?"

"No, why should I?" Raven said with a little anger but also sadness to her voice. The way she said it snapped Beastboy out of his thoughts.

"Why do you always do that? You always seem to get angry at me. Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to talk about that with you or anybody. That is personal." After she said that a cup in the kitchen exploded.

"Calm down Raven. All I asked was a simple question. But that is a shame that you would feel that way."

"I am going to bed." but as she was walking through the doors she heard Beastboy whisper.

"I am always here if you need me. You can always talk to me." After that was said she went to her room. Raven sat on her bed to think about Beastboy's question. In the quietness of her room she whispered "I have always wanted to feel love and to love without the worry of my powers. Also to be with you but that is out of my reach."

That morning Beastboy did not even look or talk to Raven as the same with Raven. She would not talk or look at Beastboy. The other teen titans thought that was strange.

"Is there anything going on between you two that we need to know about?" Robin asked them. Neither one said anything. Suddenly Raven stood up and walked back to her room.

"Beastboy, what is going on between you two?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing that you need to know or worry about. This is between me and Raven." then he got up and went to his room.

"What is wrong with our friends?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Starfire, but I am going to find out." said Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Robin and Cyborg were in the living room, Beastboy walked to the kitchen. He had a kind of upset thinking expression.

"Hey Beastboy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just got a lot on my mind." he said while getting some tofu.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to be alone." and walked back toward his room. But Raven's room was on the way. While Raven was in her room she was thinking how she had treated Beastboy. But she did not want Beastboy to know that she loved him. About five minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"It's Beastboy. I need to talk to you." he waited for the door to open. It slid open to about half of her face.

"What do you want to talk about?" Raven asked while trying to steady her heart that was beating like crazy.

"I was hoping that I could come in there. I won't be long." she stared at him for a minute like he was crazy.

"Alright but not for long understood?" when he nodded she opened the door all the way and waited for him to come in.

"Can I ask you a question? Why is it that you seem to always yell at me but not with the rest of the team?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Why? Is it that embarrassing that you can't tell me?"

"Yes. So now that I answered your question you can go back to your room." Beastboy just looked at her for a moment with sadness in his eyes. Then masked it with a blank look.

"I am sorry that you feel that you can't tell me anything. I am always here if you need me. Also to tell you that even thought that you don't like me, I love you and I am going to show you."

"I don't want your love. Love is for weaklings that don't know any better." After she said that Beastboy walked straight up to her and grabbed her face. Then looked her in the eye.

"You may not want my love, but I still am going to give it to you and show you until you change your mind." He very softly pressed his lips to hers. She had a shocked expression then leaned into the kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate, their breathing became more ragged.

Beastboy's hands moved from her face to around her hips and her arm wrapped around his neck. Raven was feeling lightheaded and her knees were like jelly. The only sounds in the room was moans and ragged breathing. A knock on Raven's door broke the moment.

"Raven, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" It was Robin. She broke away from Beastboy and looked at him with lust and anger.

"Okay Robin." Once she felt that he left she told Beastboy in an angry voice. "Don't you ever kiss me like that again do you hear me."

"You didn't seem to pull away while I was kissing you. Maybe you like me more than you know." Raven slapped him then pointed towards the door. "Get Out!" Beastboy looked at her with surprise then anger and walked out the room.

Once he was out of the room she took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Then she thought 'I can not kiss Beastboy anymore or I will tell him that I love him.' She also noticed that nothing blew up and her heart jumped for joy.

Hoped you guys liked the story and I should have the third chapter soon. Write a review and tell me what you think.

See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Robin waits for Raven to come into the kitchen.

'What is it that is between Raven and Beastboy. At dinner they were a little tense and couldn't even look at each other. Do they like each other more than friendship?' Once he thought that Raven walked into the room.

"Robin, what did you want to talk to me about?" As she tried to sound like she was angry.

"I want to talk about what happened at dinner. What is happening between you and Beastboy?"

"Nothing is happening that you need to know about."

"I want to know about it. Cause if you guys are going to act like that all the time then you need to talk about it." But their conversation was cut short from the titan alarm.

"Robin, the is robbing at bank. We need to move now." Robin turned to Raven and whispered.

"We will talk about this later. Let's go."

Once they got there they could see that the door to the bank was blown in.

"Who could have done this?"

"Who ever it is, we take down." But the surprise was them when they found out who was the one that was in the bank.

"Terra? What are you doing robbing a bank?" Terra turned around and saw the Teen Titans standing at the door.

"Well look at who we got here. Not that you need to know but I am doing a little business, so can you guys go away for a little bit." Beastboy just looked at her with shock and a little lust. "Hey Beastboy. What's up?"

"Nothing Terra but I am trying to figure out why are you doing this?"

"Cause I need the money and also cause it is fun."

"But it is not right to do this and you know it." that is when Terra looked at Beastboy like he was the enemy.

"So what. I will do what I want and when I want to do it and you guys can't stop me."

"We can and we will. Titans go!." Robin yelled. Robin was the first to attack. He attacked with his bombs but they didn't work cause all she did was avoid them by doing flips. Terra used her powers to pick up a piece of earth and hurl it at Robin. It made contact and he flew about two yards away.

Starfire rushed her with her star bolts and two of them made contact. But Terra came back with a flight of ground and hit Starfire. Starfire fell to the ground. Terra was about to hit her again but was lifted in the air by Raven.

"Nobody hits my friends. Azerath Metrion Zenthos." with that she threw Tara into the bank building. Cyborg came up and blasted her with his blast.

"Booyah." he yelled with victory. Terra got up and looked at them.

"We will finish this later and Beastboy, know that you are always with me in my heart."

"Terra." he said softly as he watched her run away. He didn't know that Raven was watching him all the time that he looked at Terra. Her heart was breaking cause he looked at Terra like he loved her. Raven turned into a black raven and went back to the Titans Tower.

Beastboy turned and realized that Raven had seen the whole thing and felt bad. He had to go and talk to her even though it might mean his life. On the way back home in the T car he was quiet the whole time. Thinking to his self.

'Raven is going to kill me. But I still have feelings for Terra. I also have feelings for Raven too. Who am I going to pick? I don't want to hurt any of them but I also want to be with one of them. I am going to have to do something before I loose both of them.'

Once they got back to the tower, Beastboy walked to Raven's room. Then he knocked on the door.

"Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?" When there was not a sound, he knocked again. "Raven, we need to talk." she still didn't come to the door. He was about to knock again when the door opened to when there was half her face.

"We have nothing to talk about." she said in an angry voice.

"Yes we do. I want to talk about what happened today."

"What can you say. You saw Terra and your face had this dreamy expression. So I know that you still love her."

"I don't know who I love because I love you both. And I don't know what to do."

"Well you better find out what you are going to do cause I am not going to be played around while you are trying to figure out what you are going to do." and with that she closed the door in his face. He sighed and walked to his room to work out his feelings.

Well that is it for now and I'm sorry that it took me too long to update. Hope you like it.


End file.
